


All along

by LysTheDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Jock Louis, Love, M/M, Nerd Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being mean is self-defense, sometimes you only need a little push to be your real self....<br/>And sometimes when everything is upside-down, you only realize that it's how it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All along

Louis felt the strange pull in his stomach when he neared the curly headed, who was peacefully sleeping on their table in the canteen. He was firstly taken aback that anybody dared to sit there, than he was angry, because it was a newcomer for sure who took his place.

"Oi, get off the table. That's our place." he pushed on the boy's shoulder, but he didn't expected the taller to catch his wrist.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" smirked the boy as he stood up, while his hand still caged the smaller's. "You still behave like you own this shithole, aren't you Tomlinson?"

The blue eyed just watched him with dread as he saw his face,or to be more exact, when he saw the eyes he watched so many times to get clouded by tears. This curly haired, smug fucker can't be...

"M-marcel?" he gasped as the other let go of his wrist and sat up on the table, his elbows leaning on his well defined thighs, as he studied the smaller boy with an impish grin. 

"The one and only. Except my real name is Harry, Marcel was just your dumb nick name for me."

Tomlinson knew his real name just the nickname seemed to stuck in his mind more. His friend, Zayn just looked at the curly boy in surprise, stepping closer to him to observe his face then he smiled at him. 

"Man, we thought something happened to you, you just dissappeared."   
"Yeah, it was an interesting year. I've learned there are worst things than Tomlinson." laughed the taller as he pulled the raven into a loose, friendly hug.   
The talk went on, a very delightful Liam and Niall joined them, while the shortest could only look at them in disbelief.  
The curly haired felt the older's gaze on himself, and he just smiled.  
"Cat got your tongue, Lou?" 

After their encounter Harry took every chance to push Louis up the locker's very intimately, then let him shove him away, with disgust on his face. The other students recognized the curly boy, and thought that his revenge was fair. So even the smaller boy's friends(who become friends with Harry fast) let the younger boy to mock the other, but if the taller started to get too sexual, they stepped in.

But one time Tomlinson wasn't that lucky to have anyone around, and he let a homophobe comment slip out of his mouth.

He found himself up to the wall of the corridor, with the other's leg between his, all pressed up to his crotch.

"Watch your mouth, sweetcheeks. Your mom didn't tell you that it is hypocrite to cuss you on what you are too." he leaned in very close, whispering into the terrified boy's ear, lightly chuckled as he saw the goose bumps on the boy's caramel skin.

"L-leave me alone. I'm not gay." he tried to free himself from the hands of the younger boy, but man he was now stronger than Louis.

"Oh, really? If i remember right, you kissed me that night. And for sure it wasn't just a peck on the mouth." the curly whispered into the smaller boy's lips, their mouths slightly brushing, and Harry held the other's chin, not letting him turn away.

Louis went slack in the taller boy's grip, every little bit of resistance left him. He understood finally, and even thought he deserves it. Harry kissed him fully on the lips, but when he felt that Louis didn't oppose he pulled away. The sad eyes made the younger boy feeling sick, and as he let go of the blue eyed, he averted his gaze to the floor.

"Go on, do what I did to you. Break me, humiliate me. You have every right to."

Harry shook his head furiously, his curls flew all over his head, except his hair, he was so alike to his older self. "I couldn't really hurt you.Ever."

Harry's mind played back the memory what was the most hurtful and most loved memory in his life.

***************

Harry was preparing for the night in the bathroom when he heard his mother call him in a panicked voice. His slender legs wasn't used to running, so he tripped about three times while he reached the kitchen. There stood his mother, cradling a soaked, and crying Louis to her chest. She tried to calm him down with silent whispers of reassurement, but he was a sobbing mess. As he sensed Harry reaching the room, he gently emerged from Anne's hug and stepped into the nerd boy's skinny arms, lacing his hands around his waist. 

"Take him upstairs, and give him some dry clothes. I'll make hot chocolate." smiled tightly, the woman as she went back to what she did before the wet boy arrived.

Upstairs, Harry sat the still sobbing boy on the edge of their tub, trying to avoid his lifeless eyes. He carefully lifted his soaked shirt and pulled it off him, when he didn't moved to undress.

When every piece of clothing was gone of him, the curly haired boy, wrapped a towel around him, and dried him carefully. Lous's blue eyes silently followed him.

Whe he already dressed up the smaller brunett, and they drank their hot choc, Louis just pulled Harry down on the bed, his back to his front, and drawing the curly boy's arms around him.

"W-what happened?" whispered the nerd boy cautiously, not wanting to trigger the boy in his embrace.

He felt the older sigh, the heartbroken kinda sigh. And his voice, when he talked was so quiet, so hurt that the other boy just hugged him closer, trying to protect him.

"They are divorcing. Because of me. MY step-father blames me for all." he was again full-on sobbing, as he turned around and hid his face in Harry's neck. The younger just caressed his back, and tried to sooth his pain, with sweet words.  
"It's not your fault. You are a good son."  
"No, it is my fault. I drink, I break the rules, I am an awful man. And you. You still see good in me." Louis looked up with admiration in his eyes, then glanced at Harry's lips. Then he leaned in for a very long kiss, Harry felt his sadness, his hidden nature, every little secret he ever had.  
When they broke apart, Louis put his forehead back on the curly boy's collarbone.  
Harry didn't understand a thing, sure they got on better since they were paired up for the science project, but why he was the one to keep the other's secret.  
The younger held Louis all night shushing him if he had begun to sob suddenly in his sleep, then around half four he fell asleep too.  
In the morning however the smaller brunett was nowhere. And Harry didn't knew that the harshest part is yet to come. Louis was afraid that he would tell everybody, so he made it sure that he remains silent.

********  
"Why?" asked in a shaking voice the older, as he was trying to collect himself from the floor.  
"Because I love you." said the curly boy, looking straight into the teary blue eyes.  
"No, you can't." shook his head the smaller boy trying to escape the slightly embarrassing situation.  
Harry moved faster than him, pinning him back to the position where he was minutes ago.  
"I loved you since the first time I saw you." the taller boy leaned his forehead gently on the other boy's shoulder. " On that night, you looked like a soaked, small bird, that broken it's wings, while he flight through the storm searching for the only place it knows to be safe. "  
Louis tried to wiggle out of this strange body lock, he knew if he doesn't escapes now he will never get out.  
"I felt important to you. I wanted to give you the love, you seemingly missed, but you were out of my leauge. But now, I'm gonna try again."  
Louis froze into his embrace. He felt ashamed, when he realised that now and back then Harry could have done anything he wanted with him. He was defenseless, but the curly boy didn't do anything. Because he loved him. For real.  
"I-i can't.." shuddered the smaller male as he tried to run away. "You were always so good, and I did so many rude things to you. How can you still love me?"  
Harry flashed him a tiny, tired smile, and shushed him.  
"Love is not a decision."


End file.
